24fandomcom-20200223-history
Quote:Day 3: 10:00am-11:00am
This is a list of memorable quotes from "Day 3: 10:00am-11:00am". *'Kim Bauer': I wanna stay with you. And I would raise a child with you, Chase. I just won't raise one for you. *'Tony Almeida': I almost lost her once today, Jack, I'm not losing her again. *'Jack Bauer': Tony, listen to me. I understand exactly how you feel. I've been there. *'Tony Almeida': And you handle it just like me. You kept everyone else out of it. *'Jack Bauer': Tony, this is different! Millions of lives are at stake! *'Tony Almeida': Oh, rules apply to other people, but not to you, right, Jack?! *'Jack Bauer': Tony, just calm down, ok? Come on. *'Tony Almeida': You help me make this trade, I'll turn myself in, go to prison, whatever's gonna happen. *'Jack Bauer': I can't do it. We need Jane to lure her father in. *'Tony Almeida': Even if it means Michelle's gonna die. *'Jack Bauer': Michelle doesn't have to die. We can strike Saunders alone. I need you to start working with me. Chase has already got a strike team on. *'Tony Almeida': No! No, no, no! Saunders sees I brought CTU into this, he kills Michelle! *'Jack Bauer': He's not gonna know we're there. Tony, where are you meeting him? Tony, you don't have a choice right now, you've got to work with me on this, where is the meeting? C'mon, where are you meeting him? *'Tony Almeida': He wants me to be at a public payphone at the corner of Taylor and Vine in 5 minutes. He'll give me further instructions from there. *'Jack Bauer': Thank you. You're doing the right thing. *'Tony Almeida': Maybe that's what you do, Jack, but you're not Saunders. No matter how well you think you know this guy, you're not him. This isn't a game, Jack, we're talking about my wife! *'Jack Bauer': Michelle's got a better chance of surviving if we control the ground where the exchange is supposed to take place. *'Tony Almeida': But protecting her is not your priority, is it? If she were to get killed, that would be an acceptable loss, wouldn't it? My God, Jack. Didn't you learn anything from what happened to Teri? *'Jack Bauer': Shut up, Tony. Shut up! *'Jack Bauer': Tony! *'Tony Almeida': Just because you sacrificed your wife for this job doesn't mean I'm going to sacrifice mine! *'Chloe O'Brian': Do you really think Chase is going to quit Field Ops to start a family? He won't. *'Kim Bauer': I don't know where you're getting this from, but it's none of your business. *'Chloe O'Brian': I've known Chase for three years. You've been dating him for three months. *'Kim Bauer': And your point being? *'Chloe O'Brian': He might be a great guy, but he's just like your father. They're both the same person. So if you're expecting him to leave this for the suburbs, you should revise your expectations. *'David Palmer': So before this goes too far, you better ask yourself one question. Are you willing to go to jail? *'Sherry Palmer': You know, David, I've asked myself that a million times. And the answer is yes, I am willing to go to jail. The question is, are you? (scoffs) I didn't think so. *'Tony Almeida': Chase, redirect your people. That's an order!! *'Jack Bauer': Chase, don't! (Throws Tony onto the ground, and holds him at gunpoint.) You are not in command here! Get him out of here now! NOW!!! *'Tony Almeida': Jack. That's my wife, Jack you son of a bitch!! My wife!! Jack!! *'Stephen Saunders': You can waste time trying to break me...or you can give me what I want. 322